


Family Relations

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Smut, Twincest, kaijong - Freeform, kaijong relationship
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Jongin önceden diğer üyelere Kai adında bir ikizi olduğunu söylemişti. Ama sahne ismi Kai olduğu için hiçbiri ona inanmamıştı. O yüzden Jongin Kai’yi konser sonrası partiye getirmeye karar verdi. Damarlarında dolaşan alkolle bir şey diğerine yol açıyordu ve Jongin gerçekte kardeşini ne kadar çok sevdiğini fark etmişti.





	Family Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Yazardan (sexybakura ve PhoenixAwakening) izin alınmıştır.

 

Kai alarmını duyduğunda inledi, şu lanet olasıca şey sinirlerini yerinden zıplatıyordu. O yüzden ona vurdu… yapabildiğince sertçe…Ve kırılmıştı… sonra telefonu çalmaya başladı. “Siktir…” tıslayarak oturdu ve telefonu alıp cevapladı. “Ne var?”

“Kalk.” Jongin söyledi. “Daha uyanmadığını biliyorum.” Dedi ve yumuşakça iç çekti. “İşe yeniden geç kalacaksın ve işini kaybedeceksin… yeniden.”

Kai inledi. “Hayırrr!!! Siktir. Neden bu kadar iyilik timsali olmak zorundasın! Biz ikiziz, değil mi?!” bağırdı ve örtüleri tekmeleyerek kalktı, tamamen çıplaktı.

“Doğru, ikiziz. O yüzden seni tanıyorum.” Jongin söyledi ve kıkırdadı. “Benim hatam değil! Ben böyle yapıdayım. Ayrıca iş önemlidir. Seni destekleyemem çünkü her işten kovuluyorsun! İdol paramın birazı annem ve babama gitmek zorunda.”

Kai iç çekti. “Kalktım… ve giyiniyorum.” Söyleyerek dolabına yaklaştı ve siyah gömlekle, dar siyah bir pantolon giydi. “Tamam… Giyindim ve aşağıya iniyorum.” Büyük kardeşine söyleyerek iç çekti.

“Yaptığın her şeyi bana söylemek zorunda değilsin.” Jongin iç çekti. “Oh unutma, bu gece ilk konserimizden sonra partimiz var. Gelirsen çok sevinirim. Diğerleri senin benim kardeşim olduğuna inanmıyorlar.” Kıkırdadı.

Kai iç çekti. “Tabii… gelirim.” Kapıdan çıkarken gülümsedi.

“Harika. Saat onda başlayacak.” Jongin söyleyerek sırıttı. “Güven bana eğleneceksin. Ve alkol de olacak, sadece sarhoş olmamaya çalış.”

“Söz veremem.” Kai sırıtarak söyledi.

“Kai.” Jongin inledi. “Lütfen. ihtiyacım olan son şey kıçı başı dağıtman ve beni zavallıca göstermen çünkü biz benziyoruz!”

Kai iç çekti. “Tamam… sarhoş olmayacağım.” Dudak bükmüştü. Yanından geçen birkaç kızın haykırarak kıkırdamasına neden olmuştu.

“Teşekkürler. Sana ödeyeceğim. Gitmem lazım, sana adresi mesaj atarım.” Telefonu kapatmadan önce söyledi.

Kai iç çekerek telefonu cebine attı ve çalıştığı pet shop’a girdi. “Hey patron, özür dilerim geç kaldım.” İçeride ilerlerken söyledi.

“Bir daha geç kalma Kim Kai.” Patronu söylediğinde Kai iç çekti. “Tamam efendim.”

***************************

“Oh dostum! Bu parti harika!” Chen neşeyle söyledi.

“İçki içeceğin için sevinçlisin sadece.” Suho diğerinin yanından geçerken fısıldadı.

“İçmek eğlencedir!”

Chanyeol iç çekti. “Başka birinin koltuğunda yarı çıplak uyandığında değildir…” söyledi ve sonra etrafına bakındı. “Hey… Jongin nereye gitti?” odayı tararken sordu.

“Birisini beklediğini söyledi.” Sehun masaya yaklaşıp Chanyeol’un yanına otururken söyledi. “Partiye bir arkadaşının geleceğini söyledi.”

“Oh… misafirimizin olacağını bilmiyordum.” Chen dudak büktü. “Eminim bu gece sevişecektir.”

*****************************

Kai kardeşinin yanına geldi ve gülümsedi. “Görüşmeyeli uzun zaman oldu, huh?” diye sordu ve kıkırdadı. Hala bugünkü kıyafetleri vardı üzerinde.

Jongin başını sallayarak gülümsedi. “Gerçekten uzun zaman oldu. Sana kalkmanı söylerken kendi kendime her zaman konuştuğumu hatırlamak zor oluyordu.” Alay ederek Kai’ye sarıldı. “Nasılsın?” diye sordu.

Kai kardeşinin sarılışına karşılık vererek kafasını salladı. “Çok iyiyim! Çocuklar seni özledi.” Güldü. “Odamızda benimle beraber uyuyorlar.” Jongin’e söyledi ve gülümsedi.

“Aw. Yakında boş günüm olacak. Onları görmeye geleceğim. Ben de onları özledim.” Dedi. “Tamam, hadi gidelim. Herkes içeride. Chen’e dikkat et, içmeyi sever ve sonrasında oyunbaz olur biraz. Ve Tao biraz dikkatsizdir o yüzden çok kolay hasta olur.” Ona açıklarken binaya yönlendiriyordu.

Kai başını salladı ve gülümseyerek kolunu kardeşinin omzuna attı. “Hmm. Güzelmiş… çok kalabalık değil.” İçeriye girdiklerinde söyledi ve bira alarak açtı.

Jongin başın salladı ve onu yönlendirirken kıkırdadı.

“Jongin geldi millet!” Chen neşeyle bağırdığında diğerleri de ona katıldı. “Hey… bekle… şu anda hiç sarhoş olmadığımı biliyorum.” Dedi ve kaşlarını çattı. “Neden iki tane görüyorum? Başka iki tane gören var mı?!” diye bağırdı.

“Evet Chen!” Luhan bağırdı ve ikiliye baktı. “Jongin… neler oluyor?”

“Millet, kardeşim Kai’yle tanışmanızı istiyorum.” Diye duyurdu.

Kai diğerlerine el salladı ve birasından bir yudum aldı. “Merhaba.” Sırıttı.

Chanyeol başını yana eğdi. “Yani… şaka yapmıyordun… Gerçekten bir ikizin var?!” kafası karışarak ve… biraz korkarak sordu. “Senden iki tane var yani?”

Jongin güldü. “Evet! Size kaç kere söyledim ve onun resimlerini gösterdim.”

“Ama… o resimler… oh.” Suho durdu ve gülümsedi. “Seninle tanışmak bir zevk Kai.” Dedi.

Jongin başını iki yana sallayarak kardeşine gülümsedi. “Onu bize katılması için davet ettim. Umarım sorun olmaz.”

“Ne kadar çok Jongin o kadar iyi!” Chen söyleyerek sırıttı. “Sizinle ilgili her şey aynı mı?”

Kai kıkırdadı ve başını hayır anlamında salladı. “Ben Jongin hyungdan biraz daha uzunum. Ve benim tenim biraz daha açık.” Kıkırdadı. “Onun dışında… çok benziyoruz.” Diyerek sırıttı.

Baekhyun kızardı. “Lanet olası aynı sırıtışa sahip.” Mırıldandı ve kafasına bardağı dikti.

“Bana kara mı diyorsun?” Jongin sordu ve dudak bükerek kardeşine baktı. “Ayrıca benim pozisyonum daha iyi.” Alay etti.

“O zaman… her şey benzer?” Chen alt kısımlarını göstererek sordu.

“Hyung! Bunu nasıl bilebiliriz?! Boylarını karşılaştırmadık hiç.”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Eminim benim penisim onunkinden daha büyüktür.” Diyerek yeniden sırıttı.

“Lanet, hayır!” Jongin kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. “Hayır. Benim penisim daha büyük. İyi evladın daha büyük penisi olur.”

“Kim demiş?” Sehun bir kaşını kaldırarak sordu.

“Ben dedim.” Diye söyledi Jongin.

“Bilmemizin tek yolu soyunup bize göstermeniz.” Chen sırıttı.

Kai kıkırdadı. “Gidip tuvalet bulmalıyız o zaman, huh?” Jongin solarken kıs kıs güldü.

Baekhyun sırıttı. “Ohhh… sevdim seni. Kyungsoo’dan başka biri Jongin’i bu hale getiriyor.”

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır! Bunu yapmayacağız!” karşı çıktı.

“Tamam, burada yaparız.” Chen söyledi ve onlara yaklaşarak Jongin’in pantolonunu baksırıyla beraber indirdi.

“Hyung!” Jongin bağırdı. Görevlilerin çoğunun gitmesine memnundu ve böylece partide sadece üyeler vardı.

Kai sırıttı ve aşağıya baktı. “Evet, benimki daha büyük.” Dedi ve yeniden gülümsedi. Jongin’i kabinlerden birine doğru ittirdi ve ortasında durana kadar geriletti. “Toplanın çocuklar.” Alaylandı.

“Yah, yah!” Jongin kabine itilirken bağırdı ve diğerleri izlemek için toplandığında kızardı. “Sapıklaşmayı bırakın.”

“Sadece eğleniyoruz.” Dedi Chen ve Kai’ye baktı. “Şimdi, Kai pantolonunu çıkar.”

Kai başıyla onayladı ve düğmesini çözerek pantolonunu indirdi, sabah iç çamaşırı giymediği için penisi gözler önüne serilmişti. “Gördünüz mü? Daha büyük?” Jongin’in penisine göz atarak söyledi. “Jongin’inki cücük kadar olduğu için benimki daha iyi görünüyor.”

Jongin kızardı ve ona sertçe baktı. “Kes şunu.” Kendini kapatarak bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Bence onun penisi çok güzel.” Sehun sırıttı. “Ama seninki enfes görünüyor.” Kai’in penisine bakarak ekledi.

Kai kıkırdadı ve pantolonunu yeniden giyerek kardeşine baktı. “Yeniden giyebilirsin. Tatmin oldular… Değil mi?” diğerlerine bir kaşını kaldırarak sordu.

“Um.. hayır.” Chen sırıtarak söyledi.

“Evet. İki Jongin’imiz her zaman olmuyor.” Sehun söyledi ve kıkırdadı.

“Evet mi?” Kyungsoo sırıttı. “Sizin gerçekten nasıl bir kardeş ilişkiniz var görmeye ne dersiniz?”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Ne? Kandırdığımızı mı düşünüyorsun?” sırıttı.

“Kandırmıyor musun?” Sehun sordu.

“Hayır!” Jongin pantolonunu giyerken bağırdı ve onlara ters ters baktı. “Şimdi çıkın.”

“Hayır, hayır. Sevişene kadar ikinizden biri gidemez.”

Kai’in yüz ifadesi iyi değildi. “Başka bir adamı öpmek söz konusuyken bile çok seçici davranıyor… Benimle seks yapacağını da nereden çıkardınız?” yerinde kıpırdandı.

Jongin kafasını çevirerek kardeşine sertçe baktı.

“Oh? Yani… ikiniz zaferinizden bahsetmiyorsunuz?” Sehun sordu ve gülmeye başladı. “Jongin bu odadakilerin yarısıyla yattı. Ve kötü bir uke değil.” Dedi.

“Kötü bir seme de değil.” Diye ekledi Kyungsoo.

Kai Jongin’e kocaman gözlerle ve ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Hayır mı? Küçük Jonggie artık bakir değil mi?!” şokla sormuştu. “İyi çocuk… Düşündüğümden daha çok bana benziyorsun.”

Jongin sırıttı ve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. “Ne? Cidden tüm iyi genleri benim, kötü genleri senin aldığını mı düşünüyordun?” diye sordu. “Biz ikiziz,  bazı ortak yönlerimiz olmalı.”

Kai kardeşine sırıttı hemen.  “Sana söylememe rağmen kardeşinle seks yapmak için hala çok iyisin.”

Jongin tersçe baktı. “Yani?” diye sordu. Kai’in tişörtünün önünden sertçe tuttu ve onu çekerek aç bir şekilde öpmeye başladı.

Jongin’in dudakları Kai’inkilere dokunur dokunmaz Kai inledi ve parmaklarını ikizinin saçlarına geçirdi. Ona aynı açlıkla karşılık veriyordu, Jongin’i kucağına çekerek sarıldı.

Jongin, Kai’in kucağında kıpırdanarak inledi ve onu derin bir öpücüğe çekerken parmakları diğerinin saçlarında dolanıyordu. Dilini çıkardı ve diğerinin ağzına ittirdi.

Kai’in dili Jongin’inkine dolanarak ikiziyle baskın olmak için kavga ediyordu… ve kazanmıştı. Dilini Jongin’in ağzına ittirdi ve sonra dolgun alt dudağını ısırarak emdi.

Baekhyun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Bu gerçekten oluyor mu?” diye fısıldadı ve dudaklarını yaladı.

Kai ağzına hükmederken Jongin titredi. Dudağını ısırdığında ürpererek ona iyice yaslandı. Hızla soluyarak geri çekildi ve kardeşine bakarken kızarıyordu. “Seninle yatmak için hala çok mu iyiyim?”

“Bilmem… Seni daha kontrol etmedim. O yüzden hala neler yapabileceğini bilmiyorum.” Kai söyledi ve bir elini Jongin’in arka cebine sokarken sırıttı ve kaçlarını sertçe okşadı.

Jongin ağzını açtı, hızla soluyordu. “Siktir.” Eğilerek kardeşini yeniden öpmeye başladı. “Becer beni.”

Kai kıkırdadı ve Jongin’in alt dudağını dişleri altında ezerken ellerini Jongin’in ceplerinden çıkartıp pantolonunu indirdi. “Çıkar onu.” Diyerek dudaklarını Jongin’in boynuna sürükledi ve ısırmaya başladı.

Jongin soluyarak yumuşak bir şekilde inliyordu. Hafifçe doğruldu ve pantolonunu çıkararak yeniden diğerinin kucağına oturdu. “Mmm.” Ellerini Kai’in göğsünde gezdirerek inledi.

Kai kendi pantolonunu indirerek penisini serbest bıraktı. Yaptığı ısırık izini emerken kıkırdadı. “Sür beni.” Diye mırladı ve Jongin’in kalçasına hafifçe şaplak attı.

Jongin inledi. Başıyla onaylayarak diğerine sırıttı. Yukarıya doğru kalktı ve elini arkaya uzatarak Kai’in penisini tuttu. Onu tutarken kendini diğerinin penisi üzerinde aşağıya itiyor ve ağır ağır soluyordu. “Siktir.” Diye fısıldadı.

Kai kardeşi penisini içine aldıkça inliyordu. “MMM… çok sıkısın Jongin.” İnledi ve kendini sıkı sıcaklığa ittirdi.

Jongin bağırarak belini kırdı. “Siktir… lanet olsun.” Diye soludu. Kalçalarını indirip kaldırırken penisin etrafında kasılıyordu ve hafifçe inliyordu.

Kai kalçalarını ikizinin hareketleriyle buluşturmak için kaldırdı ve hırladı “Lanet olsun… Becerdiğim en sıkı kalçalar… Genelde altta değilsin, değil mi?” ikizine sırıtarak sordu.

Jongin soluyarak başını salladı. “Hayır. Genelde üstteyim.” Diye fısıldadı. Kai’in omuzlarını destek gibi kullanarak tutundu ve hızını artırdı.

Kai Jongin’in hareketleriyle buluşmak için kalçalarını yukarı ittiriyordu. İnleyerek başını arkaya attı ve Jongin’in kalçasını elleri arasında sıkıştırdı.

Jongin kardeşinin penisini sürerken ağır ağır soluyordu. Bunu yapmak günahkarca olabilirdi ama kahrolası çok iyi hissettiriyordu. Eğer sevişirlerse kendi kendini becermenin ya da kendi kendini becertmenin nasıl olacağını her zaman merak ederdi Jongin. Ve şimdi biliyordu, kahretsin muhteşemdi. “Daha sert!”

Kai kalçalarını daha sert kaldırırken inledi. “Tanrım… kahrolası ÇOK sıkı…”

Jongin Kai’in penisi üzerinde daha sert hareket ederken titredi. “Oh siktir! Ah! Tam orası!”

Kai hırladı ve neredeyse inlemesinde boğulacaktı. “S-siktir… J-Jongin…” inleyerek Jongin’in içine daha da sert vurmaya başladı.

Jongin daha sert ve daha hızla zıplarken belini kırarak inliyordu. Kollarını Kai’in boynuna dolayarak ona sıkıca tutundu. “Siktir… oh siktir, bu çok iyi. Durma.”

Kai ağzını Jongin’in boynuna yapıştırdı ve kardeşini becerirken inledi, zevk çok yoğundu. Belki de ikiz olduklarından dolayıydı.

“Aman tanrım.” Jongin soludu ve ona yasladı. “Oh siktir!” inledi. “Boşalacağım! Siktiğimin boşalacağım!”

Kai dudaklarını yaladı. “Benim için gel Jongin…” inleyerek kalçalarını kardeşinin içinde döndürdü.

Jongin çığlık attı ve kendini kaldırarak sertçe diğerinin penisine indirdiğinde yoğun bir şekilde boşaldı. “Siktir… lanet!” diye soludu. “Oh siktir Kai.”

Kai birkaç kez daha vuruş yaparak ikizinin içine hırlayarak boşaldı. “Siktir… Jongin…” soludu ve başının arkasındaki duvara düşmesine izin verdi.

Jongin soluyarak başını Kai’in omzuna yasladı. “Mmm, evet.” İnledi ama sonra kıkırdadı. “Kendi kendimi becertmenin çok seksi olduğunu sanmıyorum.” Diye alay etti.

“MM… ben sanıyorum...” Kai dudaklarını yaladı. “Twincest bir harika.”

Jongin kahkaha attı. “Tabii ki sen öyle düşünürsün.” Geri çekilerek ikizine baktı. “Yine de çok haklısın, kahrolası muhteşemdi. Nasıl daha önce yapmadık biz bunu?”

“Çünkü sen evde değildin.” Kai kafasını kaldırıp Jongin’e baktı. “Eve daha sık gelmelisin… Annem sonunda bir iş buldu ve geç saatlere kadar çalışıyor. Ben de evde genelde çocuklarla yalnızım.”

“Öyle mi?” Jongin sordu. “Huh, bilmiyordum.” Dedi ve başıyla onayladı. “Eve daha sık gelmeliyim. En azından deneyeceğim. Çocukları görmek istiyorum. Onları çok özledim. Sağlıklılar mı?”

“Cidden mi? İkiniz seviştiniz ve geri kalanımız izledi,  aile hayatından bahsetmek zorunda mısınız? Sevgili gibi görünüyorsunuz.” Chen inledi.

Kai sertçe Chen’e baktı. “Evet… çocuklar önemlidir.” Dedi ve yeniden Jongin’e döndü. “Çocuklar gayet iyiler. Jongah biraz şişmanladı.” Kıkırdadı.

Jongin kafasının üstünden Chen’e baktı ve iç çekti. “Şişmanladı mı? Ona çok yemek veriyorsun, değil mi?” diye sordu. “Onu ayrı bir şekilde besliyorsun, değil mi? Bazen diğerlerinin yemeğini yemeyi çok seviyor. Gelmem lazım, bir şeyler düşünürüz. Ve onu yürüyüşe çıkar. Ya da onu köpek dans okuluna yazdır.”

“Onu ayrı bir şekilde besliyorum… Ama annem eve kedi aldı ve yemeğini bırakıp gidiyor.” Kai ofladı. “Ona bakmam için beni zorluyor.”

Jongin güldü. “Kedisi mi var? Gerçekten mi? Ah, o zaman kedi maması yemiştir. Onu yukarıya koymalı ki Jongah ulaşamasın. Ya da… sanırım sen onunla ilgilenirsin.”

Kai başıyla onayladı ve sonra Jongin’i öpücük için çekti. “Bu gece benimle eve gelmelisin.” Kıkırdadı. “Mini buzdolabında küçük bir alkol hazinem var.”

Jongin’in gözleri kocaman oldu ve kızardı ama öpücüğe karşılık verdi. “Evet?” geri çekilerek sordu. “Mm, tamam eve geleceğim.” Dedi.

Kai sırıttı. “Eğer şimdi gidersek, yeni marka gül tekila şişemi açabiliriz.”

Jongin gülümsedi ve başını salladı. “Kulağa parti yapacakmışız gibi geliyor.” Kai’in penisinden ve kucağından kalkarak eğildi. Kıyafetlerini alıp hızla giyindi ve diğerlerine baktı. “Yarın görüşürüz çocuklar. İyi eğlenceler! Eve dikkatli gidin.” Dedi.

Kai pantolonunu kaldırdı ve yerden kalkarak Jongin’i binadan dışarı sürükledi. “Gidelim. Bebeğimi getirdim.” Parlak siyah bir motosiklete koşarken söyledi.

Jongin arkasından koşarken güldü. “Oh, gördüğüm her seferinde daha da harika oluyor.”

“Üzerinde biraz çalıştım. İzle şunu.” Kai bindi ve anahtarı çıkararak kontağı çevirdi. Tekerleklerin etrafında ve motosikletin altında kırmızı neon ışıklar belirdi.

“Vay anasını!” Jongin sırıttı. “Adamım bu çok havalı.” Tekerlekleri inceledi. “Çok güzel.” Dedi. Sırıtarak Kai’in arkasına atladı ve kollarını beline doladı. “O zaman hazır mısın?”

Kai motoru çalıştırdı ve sırıttı. “Sıkı tutun.” Hızla caddeye atılmadan önce söyledi.

Jongin sıkıca kardeşine sarıldı. Yüzünü Kai’in sırtına yaslayarak sırıttı.

 

*******

Çocukların eve gelmesi yaklaşık yarım saat sürdü, Kai garaja park ederek motoru susturdu. “AH… evim güzel evim.”

Jongin dikkatle indi ve etrafına bakındı. “Burayı çok özlemişim.”

Kai gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Eşyaları değiştirdik. Annemin kazandığı, senin yolladığın ve benim kazandığım parayla güzel şeyler yaptık.” Garaj kapısını kilitleyerek evin kapısını açtı ve kardeşini içeri ittirdi. “Çocuklar!! Appalar eve geldi!!”

“Bu çok iyi. Sizin için endişeleniyordum.” Jongin söyledi ve Kai’in arkasında eve girerek sırıttı. “Oh bebeklerim!” üç köpek onlara doğru koşarken söyledi. Eğildi ve kucağına atlamalarına izin verdi. “Sizi çok özledim.”

Kai gülümsedi. “Onlar da seni çok özlediler. Onları besleme zamanı. Eğer istersen, ben Sangchu’yu ararken onları besleyebilirsin.” Kardeşine gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Sangchu? Oh kedi!” Jongin söyledi ve başıyla onayladı. “Tabii.” Ayağa kalktı. Mutfağa giderek köpek kaselerini alıp hazırlamaya başladı. Hazırladığında arkasını döndü ve köpeklerin olduğu yere giderek eğildi.

Kai kediyi bulmaya gitmişti ve bulduğunda kucağına alarak mutfağa taşıdı. Islık çaldı ve kardeşinin yanına giderek tüylü siyah kediyi tezgaha koydu. “Hey seksi.” Jongin’in kalçasına şaplak attı.

Kalçasına şaplak atılınca Jongin inledi. Doğrularak kardeşine baktı ve sırıttı. “Kendini kontrol edemiyor musun?” gülerek alay etti onunla. “Oh!” tezgaha yaklaştı. “Sen Sangchu olmalısın. Merhaba güzelim.”

Kai kıkırdadı ve kedi mamasının olduğu yere giderek küçük ziyafetin bulunduğu konserveyi açtı. “Annemin pers kedisi alması ironik… Konservede olanlara bak.” Konserveyi kaldırarak söyledi.

Jongin arkasını dönerek konserveye baktı ve anında gülmeye başladı. “Kendisi yiyor!” kızardı. “Bekle… bu kulağa yanlış geliyor.”

Kai kıs kıs güldü ve kedi maması dolu tüm konserveyi kâseye koyarak Sangchu’ya verdi. “Tamamdır.” Yerdeki kırıntıları alarak tezgâha koydu. “Hadi gel. Tekila bizi çağırıyor. Ve… odamda sana göstermek istediğim birkaç şey var.”

Jongin gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Tamam, geliyorum.” Arkasını dönmeden önce Sangchu’nun başını okşadı. Kai’in arkasından odasına gittiğinde bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Dağınık.”

Kai yerdeki kirli kıyafetleri alıp çamaşır sepetine koyarken kıkırdadı. “Annem şu anda işte… o yüzden evet.” Mini buzdolabına giderek tekila şişesini ve iki bardak çıkardı.

“Doğru, bu da demek oluyor ki evi temiz tutmak zorunda değilsin.” Jongin söyledi. Yatağa tırmandı ve sırıtarak diğerini izliyordu. “Çok tembelsin Kai.”

Kai dilini çıkardı ve yatağa giderek Jongin’in yanına oturdu. Tekila şişesini açıp bardakları doldurdu. Şişeyi çekmecenin üzerine koydu ve bardaklardan birini gülümseyerek Jongin’e uzattı.

Jongin bardağı alarak birkaç yudum aldı. “Oh, her zaman boğazımı yakıyor.” Güldü. “Bu iyiymiş. Ee… bana ne göstermek istiyorsun?”

“Senin tarafındaki şifonyerin alt çekmecesi… Annem onları bilmez.” Kai söyledi ve tekilasından bir yudum almadan önce kıkırdadı, boğazındaki histen dolayı tısladı.

“Neyi bilmiyor?” Jongin ayağa kalkarken sordu. Şifonyere gelerek alt çekmeceyi açtı ve içini karıştırdı.

Kai kıkırdadı. “Sahte düğmeyi yukarı çek.” Dedi ve kardeşinin seks oyuncakları stokunu bulmasını bekledi. Yeniden bir yudum alarak yutkundu.

Jongin çekti ve aşağıya baktı. “Aman tanrım Kai… ciddi misin?” dönüp ona bakarak sordu.

Kai kıkırdadı. “Evvet! Çok büyük bir koleksiyon, huh?” sırıttı. “13 santimden 25 santime kadar değişiyor.”

“Wow.” Jongin kıkırdayarak söyledi. Elini uzattığı ve Kai’in boyutlarında bir tanesini çıkardı. Arkasını dönerek kardeşiyle yüz yüze geldi ve başını hafifçe yaladı. “Mmm.” Diye mırladı.

Kai gözlerini Jongin’inkilere sabitledi ve sırıttı. “O Jongin’e titreşiyor.” Dudaklarındaki alkolü temizlemek için yaladı. Yataktan kalkarak yanına geldi ve en büyük oyuncağı aldı. Kalın bir 25 santimlik vibratördü. “Bu benim favorim.”

Jongin vibratöre baktı. “Gerçekten mi?” sırıttı. “Kocaman. Kendini bununla her gece beceriyor musun?”

“Her gece değil… ama haftada 4 gece.” Kai sırıtarak söyledi. “İçinde ekstra güç bataryaları var o yüzden uzun süre dayanıyor.” Kardeşine açıkladı ve butona bastığında vibratör yüksek seli bir şekilde vızıldamaya başladı.

“Oha!” Jongin siyah vibratörü izliyordu. Sırıttı ve dudağını ısırdı. “Penisim çoktan sertleşti.” Güldü.

“Ne kadar alabileceğimi görmelisin.” Kai söyledi ve yatağa dönmeden önce gülümsedi. Bu esnada tüm kıyafetlerini çıkarıyordu. “Oh ve annem evde yokken… etrafta çıplak dolaşmakta özgürsün. Her zaman panjurları kapalı tutarım.”

Jongin sırıttı ve doğrularak tüm kıyafetlerinden kurtuldu. “Yemin ederim, beni kötü etkiliyorsun.” Kıkırdayarak yatağa yaklaştı. “Ne kadar alabileceğini göster bana Kai.”

“Biz birbirimizi kötü etkiliyoruz.” Kai söyledi ve çekmeceyi açarken kıkırdadı, vişne kokulu lube şişesi çıkarak avucuna sıktı ve vibratöre yaydıktan sonra yatak başlığına yüzü gelecek şekilde yatakta diz çöktü.

Kalın vibratörün başını deliğine bastırdı ve içine itmeye başladı. İlk yüzük kasını geçerek onu genişletirken tısladı.

Jongin kardeşinin vibratörü hazırlamasını izledikten sonra içine itmesiyle gözleri genişlemişti. “Siktir oğlum.” Fısıldayarak dudaklarını yaladı. “Devam et.”

Kai itmeye devam ederken, kasılma eğlenceli bir kısım değildi ama bir kere içine girdiğinde ve içinde hareket ettiğinde, kahrolası muhteşem hissettiriyordu o yüzden itmeye devam etti. “A-ah…” deliği vibratörün kalın gövdesinin etrafında kasılırken inledi.

“Aman tanrım.” Jongin fısıldadı. Elini uzattı ve parmakları diğerini kasılan deliğine dokundu. “Çok genişledin.”

Kai titredi. “D-dokunma…” yatak başlığına tutunarak hırladı. “Siktir… sadece…. B-Bekle… bunu bir süredir kullanmamıştım.” Diye fısıldadı.

“Ama çok güzel görünüyor.” Dedi Jongin. Eğildi ve dilini kasılan delikte gezdirerek sırıttı. “Mmm, boşalana kadar prostatında titremesine izin mi vereceksin yoksa onu sürecek misin?”

“İ-ikisi de değil…” Kai inleyerek söyledi. “Bununla kendimi becereceğim.” Dudaklarını ısırdı. “Bazen prostatıma değmesine izin veriyorum… hareket etmek için çok yorgun olduğum zamanlarda…”

Jongin gülerek gövdesini kavradı ve içinde hareket ettirdi. “Evet? Şimdi tüm gece bana sahipsin. Seni harika hissettireceğim, küçük kardeşim.” Dedi.

Kai inledi ve vibratörü geri ittirdi. “A-aç onu Jongin..” diye fısıldadı ve dudaklarını yaladı. “Lütfen…”

Jongin sırıttı ve vibratörü en düşük ayarda açtı. Yavaşça geriye çekip aynı hızda içine itiyordu. “Böyle mi?”

Kai başıyla onayladı. “Evet… siktir…” diye fısıldadı ve oyuncağı geri iterken inledi. “Becer beni… Onunla becer beni Jongin.”

Jongin kıkırdadı ve çıkararak Kai’in içine tek hamlede ittirdi, dudaklarını yalıyordu bu esnada. Sertçe ama yavaş bir hızda vuruşlar yaparak kardeşiyle alay ediyordu.

Kai çığlık atarak ürperdi. “Alay etme…” yumuşakça inledi.

“Ama sert, sapık kardeşimle alay etmek çok eğlenceli.” Jongin kıkırdadı. Titremeleri artırdı ve oyuncağı Kai’in derinliklerine ittirerek prostatına vurdu.

Kai dudağını ısırdıktan sonra zevkle çığlık attı. “Siktir!!! Oh tanrım, orası! Jongin bir daha!” bağırdı ve oyuncağa karşı kendini arkaya ittirdi. “Daha fazla. Daha fazla lütfen…”

Jongin soludu ve başını iki yana salladı. Vibratörü içinden çıkararak Kai’in kalçalarını kavradı. Tek seferde diğerinin içine girerek prostatına vurdu.

Kai soluğunu tutarak inledi. “S-siktir… Jongin.” Fısıldayarak alnını duvara yasladı. Plastik ya da silikon bir oyuncak yerine içinde gerçek bir penis olması alıştığından çok daha iyiydi. “Mm, becer beni hyung… Lütfen…”

Jongin hızla soluyarak içinden çıktı ve tek hamleyle yeniden girdi. “Siktir bebeğim.” Zevkle inledi. Eğilerek Kai’in boynunu dişleri arasına alırken kalçaları zevkle daha sert ve daha hızlı vuruşlar yapıyordu. “Siktir, kıçın çok sıkı bebeğim.”

Jongin içinde gidip gelirken Kai utanmazca inliyordu. “Siktir… Hyung… Evet!! Çok iyi…” inleyerek kardeşinin vuruşlarıyla buluşmaya çalışıyordu.

Jongin hırladı ve Kai’in içine daha sert vurdu. “Oh evet, daha yüksek sesle.” Ağır ağır soluyordu. “Sesin kulağa çok günahkarca geliyor Kai.” Hırıltıyla söyleyerek prostatına daha sert vurdu.

Kai bir inlemeyle tıkanmıştı ve eliyle kendi penisini kavrayarak hızla çekmeye başladı. “Siktirrr, Oh SİKTİR! J-Jongin evet! Ohhh…. Siktir… Çok yakınım…” hafif iniltiler çıkarıyordu ve dudağını ısırdı.

“Benim için boşalacak mısın Kai?” Jongin sordu ve penisi içinde seğirince sırıttı. “Huh? Boşalsan iyi edersin!” hırladı ve diğerinin içinde daha derine vurdu. Kai’in prostatına sertçe bastırdı ve kalçalarını çevirerek baskıyı ve içindeki uyarmayı artırdı.

“AH~ Evettt siktirrr, geliyorum!” Kai inledi ve kalçalarını eline doğru itti. “Çok… Oh kahrolası çok yakınım…” inildedi ve Jongin’den gelen birkaç sert vuruşla beraber eliyle yatak başlığını boyayarak yoğun bir şekilde boşaldı.

Jongin hırıltı gibi sesler çıkararak bir kere daha vuruşlarına başladı, Kai boşalırken duvarları penisinin etrafında kasılıyordu. Ağır ağır soluyarak diğerinin derinliklerine gömülerek orada kaldı. “Oh siktir!” zevkle inleyerek içine tazyikle boşalmaya başladı.

Jongin’in menisi içini kaplarken Kai titredi ve histen dolayı birazcık sızlandı. “Hmmm, Jonginnie…” inleyerek dudaklarını yaladı. “İyi hissettiriyor…”

Jongin kıkırdayarak Kai’ye doğru eğildi ve omuzuyla boynunu öptü. Geri çekilerek yavaşça diğerinin içinden çıktı ve yatağa oturdu. Kai’yi kucağına çekerek onu yumuşakça öptü. “Bu inanılmazdı.”

Kai başını sallayarak Jongin’in etrafına kollarını doladı. “Mm… kahrolası harikaydı.” Başını Jongin’in omzuna yasladı. “Gördün mü… Bu yüzden eve daha sık gelmelisin…” diyerek Jongin’in boynuna bir öpücük kondurdu. “Seni gerçekten çok özledim hyung.”

Jongin kıkırdadı. “Evet. Beni artık daha sık göreceksin.” Dedi. Elini kaldırarak nazikçe Kai’in başını okşadı ve iç çekti. “Mmm, bende seni çok özledim.” Diye fısıldadı ve yanağını öperek yatağa uzandı. Yeniden iç çekti. “Hadi uyuyalım.”

Kai gülümseyerek başını salladı. Örtülerin altına girerek Jongin’i yanına çekti. “Güzel… Eminim annem seni gördüğüne sevinecektir.” Kıkırdadı.

Jongin kızardı. “Ama muhtemelen beni senin yatağında çıplak gördüğünde sevinmeyecektir.” Onunla alay ederek kardeşine iyice sokuldu. “Mmm, iyi geceler.”

“Her zaman böyle uyurduk zaten… Sorun değil.” Kai söyledi ve Jongin’i kendine çekti. “Seni seviyorum hyung.” Fısıldayarak uykuya doğru kendini bıraktı.

“Mmm, ben de seni seviyorum Kai.” Diğerinin başını öperek o da kendini uykuya teslim etti.

 

*******

 

“Hyung… Hyung uyan…” Kai yumuşakça fısıldadı, kardeşinin üzerine eğilerek onu hafifçe sarstı.

Jongin inledi ve başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Beş dakika daha.” Sızlanarak başını çevirdi.

Kai gözlerini devirdi ve Jongin’i sırtüstü çevirerek kalçalarına oturdu. “Annem dışarı çıkmış ve kızarmış tavuk almış. Ben hepsini bitirmeden önce kalk.” Gülümsedi.

Jongin dönerken sızlanmıştı. Ama kızarmış tavuk lafını duyar duymaz gözleri kocaman açılarak Kai’ye bakmıştı. “Kalk üzerimden. Tavuk istiyorum.”

Kai Jongin’in dudaklarını öperek üzerinden ve yataktan kalktı. Şifonyere giderek kardeşine onun giydiğine benzeyen eşofman fırlattı.

Jongin eşofmanı havada yakalayarak hızla giyindi ve odadan fırladı. Çok açtı! Mutfağa koşturdu ve kızarmış tavuk alacağım derken kediye çarptı. “Oh anne! Seni çok seviyorum.”

Bayan Kim arkasını dönerek gülümsedi. “Jongin!!! Seni evde görmek ne güzel!” diyerek oğluna sıkıca sarıldı.

Kai merdivenlerden inerek ilk kızarmış tavuk parçasını aldı ve ısırdı. “Neden Sangchu yanından geçerken bana tısladı?”

Jongin gülümsedi ve annesine sarıldı. “Merhaba anne.” Uzanarak bir parça tavuk aldı ve yemeye başladı. Kai’ye baktığında kızardı. “Ben… ona çarpmış olabilirim.” Güldü. “Tavuğumu yemeye çalışıyordu.”

Kai gülerek başını salladı. “Aferin sana.” Sandalyelerden birine otururken söyledi.

“Pekala! Tavuk!!!” Jongin sızlanarak Kai’in kucağına oturdu ve değerli tavuğunu bitirip bir tane daha aldı.

Bayan Kim oğullarını izlerken gülümsedi. “Sizin hala yakın olduğunuzu görüyorum.” Diyerek kıkırdadı. “Jongin, idollük hayatı nasıl gidiyor? Güzel bir kızla tanıştın mı?”

Jongin kafasını kaldırıp annesine baktı ve başını hayır anlamında salladı. “Hayır. Çıkmamıza izin verilmiyor. İstediğimden değil. Çok sorun oluyor.” Kıkırdayarak söyledi. “Ama sorun değil. Şu anki hayatımı seviyorum. Söz veriyorum eve daha sık geleceğim.”

Kai Jongin’e sarılarak kıkırdadı. “Hyung, sevgilin olmasına izin verilmiyor mu? Nasıl bir saçmalıktır bu?”

Annesi Kai’in kafasına vurdu. “Kim Kai… 18 yaşını geçmiş olabilirsin ama kelimelerine dikkat et.”

Kai kafasına şaplak yiyince güldü Jongin. “Şirket kuralları. Ama bizi korumak için, biliyorsunuz? Çıkamazsınız, çılgın fanlar tarafından aldatılamazsınız falan filan.”

Kai hımladı. “Doğru… Biliyorsun, bazı fanların benden imza istiyorlar. Nasıl yaptığını bilmem iyi bir şey.” Alay etti ve başka bir parça tavuk aldı.

“Bu beklenen bir şey. Kimse bir ikizim olduğunu bilmiyor. Üyeler bile onlara söylediğimde inanmadılar.” Kıkırdadı.

“Pekâlâ, şimdi biliyorlar.” Kai kıkırdayarak söyledi.

Jongin başını salladı. “Biliyorlar. Eminim bazı fanlar dün ayrıldığımızı görmüşlerdir. İki Kim Jongin hakkında fısıltılar dolaşıyordur.” Gülmeye başladı.

Kai de gülüyordu. “Oh, ne dediklerini duymak isterdim.”

“Mmm, internetten bakalım.” Jongin tavuğunu bitirerek söyledi.

Kai telefonunu eline aldı ve internete girerek araştırmaya başladı. “EXO Kim Jongin’in İkizi mi?” Jongin’e sonuçları göstererek güldü.

Jongin telefona bakarak güldü. “Bu çok komik! Aman tanrım.”

Kai başıyla onaylayarak gülümsedi. “Kafaları çok karışmış.”

“Hmm.” Jongin düşünür gibi yaptı. “İmza etkinliğine gitmeye ne dersin?” diye sordu.

“Ne… seninle mi?” Kai kızararak sordu.

“Hayır, Şeytan’la.” Jongin sırıttı. “Ben yanındayken içinde olan.” Dedi ve Kyungsoo’yu düşünerek güldü. “Evet, benimle, aptal.”

Kai başını salladı. “Gelirim o zaman.” Jongin’in yanağını öptü. “Hyungum için her şeyi yaparım.”

Jongin gülümsedi. “Güzel o zaman.” Kai’in kucağından kalktı. “Ben duş alacağım, sonra da giderim.”

Kai annesine bakındı ve sırıttı. “Ben de seninle geliyorum!” ayağa kalktı.

Jongin gülerek başıyla onayladı ve banyoya gitti.

Kai arkasından gelerek kapıyı kilitledi ve eşofmanını çıkardı. “Hadi hyung, saçlarını eskisi gibi yıkayacağım.”

Jongin eşofmanını çıkararak duşa kabine girdi. “Şampuanı al o zaman.” Dedi.

Kai şampuanı aldı ve eline biraz dökerek Jongin’i kendine çekti, şampuanla saçlarına masaj yapmaya başladı. “Saçların ince ve güçsüz, çok fazla saçını boyadığın için.” Dedi ve başını iki yana salladı.

Jongin gülümsedi ve Kai saçlarını yıkarken kollarını beline doladı. “Mmm, biliyorum. Ama genelde sarı boyadan. Doğal renklere geri dönmek istiyorum.”

Kai başını salladı. “Biliyorum… çok kuru.” Dedi ve ellerini Jongin’in saçlarında gezdirdi.

“Yeterince ıslatacağını umuyorum.” Alay ederek güldü.

“Islak zaten, benim demeye çalıştığım artık yumuşak hissettirmiyor, ıslak olmasına rağmen çok kuru ve yıpranmış.” Kai Jongin’e hafifçe vurdu.

Jongin güldü. “O zaman yumuşat. O kadar yumuşat ki, kedi gibi hissettirsin ve mırlamaya başlasın.”

Kai homurdandı. “Çok aptalsın.” Başını iki yana salladı.

“Biliyorum. Aptallığımı özlemediğini söyleme bana.” Dedi. Başını çevirdi ve şampuanı duruladı. Elini uzatıp saçlarında gezdirerek hepsinden çıktığına emin oldu.

Kai Jongin’i ve göğsünden bacaklarına doğru akan su damlalarını izliyordu.

“Ah.” Jongin doğrularak başını iki yana salladı. “Hey!” kendini örttü. “Bakmayı kes.”

Kai gözlerini Jongin’in yüzüne kaldırdı ve kızardı. “Ben.. bakmıyordum yemin ederim!” bağırdı ve kardeşi dışında her yere bakmaya başladı.

Jongin ona sertçe baktıktan sonra güldü. “Yalancı! Seni yakaladım. Ne o, iki sefer yetmedi mi? Daha fazlasını mı istiyorsun?” diye sordu.

Kai boğazını temizledi. “B-belki…”

Jongin güldü. “İnanamıyorum. Kardeşim, Kim Kai kekeliyor.” Alaylandı.

“H-hayır, kekelemiyorum!” Kai kekeledi ve daha çok kızardı.

Jongin kahkahalara boğulmuştu. Kollarını Kai’in boynuna dolayarak onu tutkuyla öpmeye başladı. “Mmm, eğer beni yeniden becerirsen bir şey demem.”

Kai inledi ve Jongin’in sırtını duşa kabinin duvarına yaslayıp dilini Jongin’in dudaklarından içeri yolladı.

Jongin zevkle inleyerek belini kırdı. Dudaklarını aralayarak daha çok girmesine izin verdi. Dilini daha sert, daha hızlı emerken yüksek sesle inliyordu.

“Shh… Annemin bizi duymasını mı istiyorsun?” Kai dudaklarını Jongin’in boynuna götürerek dişledi.

Jongin hızla soluyarak dudağını ısırdı. “A-Affedersin.” Bacaklarını daha geniş açarak soludu. “Hala çok iyi hissettiriyor.”

Kai hımladı ve Jongin’in bedeninde öpücüklerini kaydırarak yavaşça diz çöktü. “Çok seksisin hyung…” diye fısıldadı.

Jongin nefesini tuttu. “Kai.” Fısıldayarak kardeşine baktı. “Mmm, siktir.” Diğeri alta indikçe penisi titreşiyordu.

Kai elini Jongin’in penisinin etrafına doladı ve yavaşça çekerek başını ağzına aldı, başını aç bir şekilde emmeye başladı.

Jongin nefesini tutarak kalçalarını hareket ettirdi. “Kai.” Dudağını ısırdı. “Oh tanrım.” İnledi. Siktir, kardeşinin ağzı çok sıcaktı.

Kai Jongin’in penisini alabildiğince ağzına almıştı ve diline değen meniyi hissettiğinde inledi. Başını kardeşinin sert penisinde hareket ettiriyordu ve aynı zamanda inliyordu.

Jongin tısladı ve ağzını kapatarak kalçalarını hareket ettirmeye devam etti. “K-Kai.” Diye soludu. Elini uzatarak diğerinin saçlarını hafifçe kavradı, penisini daha sert itiyordu.

Kai Jongin’in hareket etmesine izin verdi, uzunluğunu ağzında yutuyordu ve öğürme hissini bastırmak için gözlerini kapatarak hırladı.

Jongin nefesini tutarak kalçasını vurdurdu. “Oh siktir, evet Kai. Penisimi al.” İnildedi. Kai’in saçlarını sertçe tuttu ve diğerinin ağzında git gel yapmaya devam etti. “Em onu bebeğim.”

Kai kafasını kaldırıp Jongin’e baktı ve ona gözleriyle daha sessiz olmasını anlatmaya çalıştı. Jongin’in penisini daha sert emiyordu ve ikizinin penisi boğazına çarpıp öğürme hissi geldiğinde inledi.

Jongin alt dudağını sertçe ısırarak kanatmıştı, inleyerek kalçalarını hareket ettiriyordu. Soluyarak ve nefesini kontrol edemeyerek penisini Kai’in ağzından çıkarıp dudaklarını yaladı. “Becer beni Kai.”

Kai ayağa kalktı ve Jongin’i döndürerek kalçalarını tuttu. “Çığlık atma, annemin duymasını istemiyorum.” Diyerek Jongin’in ağzını eliyle kapattı ve hızlı bir hamleyle içine girdi.

Jongin duvardan destek alarak Kai’in eline doğru çığlık attı. Ağır ağır soluyarak kendini geriye itti ve içindeki sert penisi sıkıştırdı.

Jongin’in duvarları etrafında kasılırken Kai hırladı, geri çekildi ve sertçe, hızlı bir hamleyle yeniden içine gömüldü. Annelerinin duyma ihtimaline karşı elini Jongin’in ağzından çekmedi.

Jongin hıçkırdı ve bağırdı, geriye yaslanarak Kai’yi daha derine almaya çalışıyordu. Becerilmek çok harika hissettiriyordu. Yakalanabileceklerini bilmek sadece zevkini artırıyordu.

 Kai parmaklarından ikisini Jongin’in ağzına sokarken inledi ve eğilerek boynunu dişledi. “Tanrım… penisimin etrafında çok iyi hissettiriyorsun.” Mırladı ve ikizinin boynunu yaladı.

Jongin sızlandı ve inleyerek parmakları aç bir şekilde emiyordu. Parmakları çıkarmadan önce Kai’in etrafında kasıldı ve başı geriye düştü. “Daha sert.” Soludu. “Beni daha sert becer… Boşalmak istiyorum.”

Kai elini yeniden Jongin’in ağzına kapadı ve kalçalarını büyük olan ikizin içinde daha sert hareket ettirmeye başladı. O da Jongin’in boşalmasını istiyordu… Kendi zirvesine yaklaşıyordu.

Jongin gözlerini sıkıca kapattı ve çığlık attı. Kai’ye yaslanarak elini uzattı ve kalçalarını sıkıca kavradı. Yüksek sesli bir inlemeyle yoğun ve hızlı bir şekilde boşalmaya başladı, duşun duvarını menisiyle kaplıyordu.

Kardeşiyle birlikte boşalırken ve tohumlarıyla onun içini doldururken Kai kalçalarını Jongin’inkilere doğru kıvırdı ve hafifçe geri çıktı. “Siktir…” soluyarak kalçalarını birazcık daha ileriye ittirdi.

Jongin ağır ağır soluyarak başını duvara yaslamıştı. “Siktir bu çok yoğundu.” Kıkırdayarak fısıldadı. “Henüz en iyisi. Bunu yapmaya devam etmeliyiz. Seksin daha iyi olacağına dair içimde bir his var.”

Kai başıyla onayladı ve soğuk suyun bedeninden akmasına izin verdi. “Oh evet… Çok daha iyi olacak…” dedi ve dikkatle Jongin’in içinde çıkarak onu döndürdü. Yumuşakça öptükten sonra iç çekti.

Jongin gülümsedi ve sırtını duvara yasladı. Öpücüğe karşılık vererek iç çekti. “Seni seviyorum Kai.” Kollarını diğerinin etrafına dolayarak söyledi.

“Ben de seni seviyorum Jongin.” Kai fısıldadı ve Jongin’i kendine çekti. “Seni çocukluğumuzdan beri seviyordum hyung.”

Jongin gülümseyerek Kai’in burnunu yavaşça öptü. “Ben de.” Samimi bir şekilde söyledi. “Yurda sık sık geleceksin, değil mi? Seni daha çok görmek istiyorum.”

Kai başıyla onayladı. “Tabii ki geleceğim.” Gülümsedi. “Neden gelmeyeyim?”

Jongin omuz silkti. “Daha önce hiç gelmedin… o yüzden… evet.” Jongin kıkırdadı. “Ben de eve daha sık geleceğim.”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Çünkü bana adresini hiç vermemiştin. Anneme söyledin ama bana söylemedin.” Diyerek Jongin’in dudaklarını öptü.

“İnatçılık yapma, anneme sormalıydın.” Jongin öpücüğe karşılık verdi. “Mmm, sana yazacağım. Şimdi… çıkabilir miyiz? Su çok soğuk.”

Kai başıyla onaylayarak suyu kapattı. “Hadi gidelim.” Duştan çıkarak söyledi ve ikisi için havlu aldı. Birini kardeşine uzatarak kendini kurulamaya başladı. “Biz gittikten sonra dün gece neler oldu merak ediyorum.”

Jongin de çıkarak havluyu aldı ve kendisini kurulamaya başladı. “Muhtemelen sarhoş olana kadar içmişlerdir. Sehun Tao’yu becermiştir, Baekhyun Chanyeol’a sakso çekmiştir ve eminim Chen ve Suho da beraber olmuşlardır. Ve yarısı eminim şu anda kusuyordur.”

Kai güldü. “Motosikletimle onları uyandırmaya gitmeliyiz derim.” Sırıttı. “Ne dersin?”

Jongin başıyla onayladı. “Tabii. Hadi gidelim.” Dedi.

***************************

EXO yurdunun önüne park ederken Kai sırıttı. “Hazır mısın hyung?” diye sordu.

Jongin ona bakarak başıyla onayladı. “Evet. Kalkmam lazım mı?” diye sordu.

Kai başını iki yana salladı ve motoru yeniden, yeniden, yeniden ve yeniden çalıştırdı. Motorun çıkardığı sesleri dinlerken kıs kıs güldü ve sonra bir çarpma sesi duydu. “Ve… bekle…”

Yurdun kapısı açıldı ve çok sinirli bir Chanyeol dışarı adım attı. “Siktiğimin delirdiniz mi?!” bağırarak ikiliye sertçe baktı.

Jongin Chanyeol’a bakarak güldü. “Günaydın hyung. İyi uyudun mu?” diye sordu.

Chanyeol hırladı. “Neden … Boşver… Sizinle uğraşacak havamda değilim şu anda… başım ağrıyor.” İki kardeşe sinirle bakıyordu.

Kai kıkırdadı ve motoru yeniden çalıştırdı. “Biraz ağrı kesici al.”

Jongin gülerek kardeşine sarıldı. “Tamam, duralım. Eminim şimdiye kadar herkes uyanmıştır.” Kai’ye söyledi.

Kai kolunu Jongin’in omzuna atarak sırıttı. “Uyanmadılarsa içeri girip kıçlarını tekmeleyeceğim.”

Jongin homurdandı. “Çok kötüsün.” Dedi. Geri çekilerek motordan indi. “Yukarı geliyor musun?” diye sordu.

Kai başıyla onayladı. “Tabii.” Kıkırdayarak motoru susturdu ve anahtarı aldı. Motordan inerek Jongin’in elini tuttu. “Önden buyur hyung.” Diyerek sırıttı.

Jongin kardeşinin elini sıkarak onu yurda kadar yönlendirdi. Kapıdaki şifreyi girdi ve kapıyı açarak içeri adım attı. Mutfaktan tangırtılar geldiğini duyunca kıkırdadı. Kyungsoo uyanmıştı ve pek mutlu değildi.

“KES SESİNİ!”

“Kris de uyanmış.” Jongin homurdandı. “Oh, kimse neşeli görünmüyor.”

Kai sırıttı. “Güzel.” Kıs kıs güldü. Jongin’i koltuğa çekiştirdi ve oturarak Jongin’i kucağına oturtup kollarını beline doladı. Önce bir şaplak sonra bağrış duydu. “Kime vurdular?” diye sordu ve başını uzattığında küçük siyah saçlı birinin banyoya koştuğunu gördü.

Jongin güldü ve Kai’yle beraber koltukta hareket ederek kucağına yerleşti. Hole doğru baktı. “Uh… Baekhyun ya da Tao.” Dedi. “Bilmiyorum yine de.”

Kai hımladı. “Umarım iyidir.” Diye fısıldadı ve Jongin’e döndü. Onu yumuşak bir öpücük için kendine çekti. “Sana vurabilmemin tek nedeni seks yaparken olur.” Yumuşakça söyledi ve Jongin’in alt dudağını dişledi.

Jongin gülümseyerek başıyla onayladı “Ben de bunu senden isteyebilirim.” Diye fısıldadı ve öpücüğe karşılık verdi.

“Iyy… gerçekten mi? Bir seferlik değil miydi?” Suho oturma odasına girerken söyledi.

Kai kıkırdayarak Jongin’i öptü ve geri çekildi. “Hey… biliyorsun…birisiyle birlikteyken onun her şeyini bilirsen, zevk daha yoğun oluyor.” Jongin’in çenesini dişledi.

Suho gözlerini devirdi. “Gidin, oda bulun. Tüm gürültünün sebebi siz miydiniz?” diye sordu.

Jongin sırıttı ve başıyla onayladı. “Evet. Umarım iyi uyanmışsınızdır.” Kai’ye eğildi.

“Evet… ayy sağolun.” Suho mutfağa gitti.

Kai sırıttı. “Rica ederiz!” Suho’nun arkasından bağırdı.

Suho bir şey aldı ve ikiliye fırlattığında Jongin güldü.

“Arkadaşlık kurmadan mükemmel bir iş çıkarıyorsun.” Jongin söyledi ve kıkırdadı. “Sen buradayken daha çok eğleneceğim.”

Kai kıkırdayarak başını salladı. “Oh seninle yıllar geçtikçe ne kadar delirdiğimi öğreneceksin.”

Jongin sırıttı ve eğildi. “Sabırsızlanıyorum.”

 

 

_**The END.** _


End file.
